


Mimisan

by Selai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Selai
Summary: Kadang Seungcheol berpikir kapan Yoon Jeonghan berhenti membuatnya mimisan.





	

Story by Selai

Cast by Tuhan, Pledis, dan Orang Tua mereka

 .

.

.

.

Seungcheol masih setia menutup hidungnya. Pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di sebuah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah sembari masih memusatkan pandangan pada sosok yang berjongkok dan _mengusel-ngusel_ kepala kucing berbulu coklat dan kuning di hadapannya. Seungcheol tak habis pikir bagaimana sosok itu seperti tengah berselimut cahaya yang mungkin asalnya dari langit ketujuh ataupun satu lantai tepat di bawah lantai Tuhan menetap –

 – dan Seungcheol tak habis pikir bagaimana hidungnya mengeluarkan darah secara tiba-tiba karena pemandangan itu.

Namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Lahir tanggal 4 bulan Oktober seperti takdir untuknya yang memang terlihat layaknya malaikat. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Pirang. Lembut. Bahkan Seungcheol berani bertaruh kalau Jeonghan bisa mengalahkan model sampo yang adiknya idam-idamkan. Umurnya sebaya dengan Seungcheol. Kakak sepupu Kim Mingyu yang satu geng dengannya karena pertemuan _‘menyenangkan’_ dengan polisi sekolah di ruang bimbingan konseling. Cantik –

 – meski berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Yah...itu yang menyebabkan Seungcheol heran kenapa darah mengucur begitu saja dari hidungnya padahal yang dia tonton adalah sosok laki-laki cantik yang merupakan jelmaan malaikat, bukan sosok setan yang menjelma menjadi wanita seksi di film porno yang sering ia tonton bersama yang gengnya.

Itu adalah satu dari kisah mimisan tak terduganya. Lagipula pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jeonghan juga langsung membuat hidungnya berhasrat membuatnya anemia karena darah yang mengucur sampai sekitar 15 menitan hanya disebabkan tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan halus sosok yang lebih cantik dari sekian banyak dewi yang disebutkan dalam cerita kuno Yunani itu, _dan dia segera lari ke kamar mandi setelah sadar seragamnya berlumuran darah._

Ada lagi saat dia sampai di seret Hansol, _adik kelasnya yang juga satu geng dengannya,_ karena mimisannya tak kunjung berhenti dan Seungcheol tak kunjung sadar dari lamunannya _, pemuda itu baru sadar setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan._ Hal sepele penyebabnya,

Jeonghan yang menyilakan rambutnya ke belakang di koridor saat tengah berbincang dengan teman kelas sejarahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya hal-hal manis dan cantik saja yang seolah membuat hidung Seungcheol bocor begitu saja. Saat Jeonghan menggerutu di tengah waktu piketnya. Saat Jeonghan mengerjakan tugas aritmatika di depan kelas, _neraka bagi Seungcheol karena dia harus menghabiskan satu pack tissue untuk menyumpal hidungnya._ Saat Jeonghan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Saat Jeonghan mengantarkan paket bunga ke tetangganya, _Seungcheol hanya berani melihatnya dari jendela_. Bahkan saat Jeonghan meninju lelaki yang meragukan kelaminnya, Seungcheol tetap saja mimisan dibuatnya.

Apalagi saat kedua kelereng Seungcheol dengan _tak-berkompromi-dengan-otaknya_ melirik Jeonghan yang tengah berkeringat dan terengah-engah di lapangan basket saat pelajaran olahraga –

.

.

.

.

 – Seungcheol tak sadarkan diri secara harfiah dan menetap di ruang kesehatan sampai jam pulang sekolah selesai.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spesial untuk kak sin yang ngamuknya unyu XDD


End file.
